Tatum Riley
'Tatum Riley''' is a character appearing in Scream portrayed by Vincent Ofcharsky. He is s eventeen years old, a senior in high school, and one of the most popular guys in Woodsboro High School. He is also the younger brother of Dewey Riley and the best friend of Sidney Prescott in Woodsboro since childhood. ' '''He was the friend of Woodsboro High student, Ana Martinez, who was the accomplice killer to Sidney's murderous boyfriend, Alyssa Garcia. He was killed in the Macher's residence garage by Ana Martinez and his body was later discovered by Sidney. Her death affected both Dewey and Sidney very much.' '''''History SCREAM Tatum Riley is first introduced at Woodsboro High when she informs her best friend, Sidney, of Gabby Marconi and Alissa Harrold's deaths the night before. After lunch, Tatum is sitting with her friends Cici Cooper, Sidney, Ana, and Alyssa by the school's water fountain. During a discussion about Alissa's murder, Tatum discovers that Abby dumped Alex after thinking Alex dumped Abby for him. After some gender discrimination against women by Alex, who declares only a man could do what the killer did to Alissa, Tatum defended females in saying that women could do whatever men do. Cici continues to be insensitive about the deaths and Sidney, disgusted by this, leaves. Ana along with Tatum rebuke him; Ana hitting her on the shoulder while Tatum rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disgust. That night, Tatum has practice for some unspecified sport and was meant to go to Sidney's house afterwards to pick her up so she could sleep at his house. After being held up and going into the video store, Tatum is far from reaching Sidney when Ghostface attacks Sidney at her house. Sidney survives and Tatum quickly arrives at the scene to take her to the police station along with Deputy Dewey Riley, Tatum's older brother. Tatum stays with Sidney to comfort her, but grows impatient at the precinct asking his brother, Dewey, if they can go home. He impatiently replies to Dewey's request, "Goddamn it, Dewey!" Right infront of his fellow officers. He pulls Sidney and demands Dewey saying "I'm sorry Deputy Dewey, but we are ready to go! Now! OK?" The other officers are "wowed" by Tatum's demanding personality and snickering which embarasses a hesistant Dewey as he finally directed by his Cheif escort them out the back of the precinct to avoid the media circus. Isabel Gonzales finds them as they are trying to leave through the backdoors. He tries to protect her from the media circus forming outside while waiting for Dewey to get the car. Isabel Gonzales, who both Sidney and Tatum publicly hate, tries to get answers from Sidney, but ends up getting punched because she resents her disbelief in Sidney and the opinions she posed on her mothers death through her book. Tatum is impressed and calls Sidney a "Super Bitch" later at their sleepover at Tatum's house. Sidney soon gets a call from Ghostface and after hearing Sidney in distres s, Tatum is quick to reach her side and told her to hang up. The next day at school, Tatum begs Sidney to accompany him to Alissa's house for his party. Reluctant at first, Sidney agrees, and the pair go shopping. Before shopping at Tatum's house, The pair also have a moment at Sidney's house before the party, where they discuss Sidney's mother, Maureen Prescott, which Tatum posed in a compassionate way that her mother may have been unhappy and got into those affairs. Sidney begin to rethink Kevin being the murderer and that whomever did murder her mother is still out there. Before they delve to deep in the conversation, Tatum During their conversation, Tatum begs her not to freak herself out because they had a "long night" ahead of them. Before they depart, ghostface is seen lurking ghostface nearby having heard their entire conversation. While shopping at the convenient store for the party, Tatum comments on Sidney's recently-arrested boyfriend Edwar Loomis, saying "he and his penis don't deserve Sidney", which a stalking Ghostface possibly overhears in the background (This was probably Ana). At the party that night, Alyssa asks Tatum to go to the garage to get some more beer and, after initially saying no, he goes anyway to avoid the commotion of Isabel's arrival. Tatum is annoyed by Dewey's unexpected appearance with Isabel. He enters the garage and heads straight for the fridge, not realizing the door slowly closing and locking behind him. A cat hiding in the garage get frightened by something and escapes through the cat flap. This startles Tatum, but he calms himself down and heads back to the door. He finds it's now locked then the lights also turn off. He turns the lights back on by opening the garage door, but it stops halfway up just as Tatum was about to exit then closes. Tatum turns back to see Ghostface standing there with a hand on the garage door activator. Thinking it's Randy, He decides to play along with the whole killer/victim scenario. When Ghostface grabs Tatum and pulls out a knife, he realizes it isn't a game. Ghostface slices her arm and he drops the beers shattering most of them. Tatum, in shock, walks backwards until he lands in a lounge chair. Getting straight back up, Tatum runs past the fridge and opens the freezer door behind him, which hits Ghostface in the face which knocks him to the floor. He runs back to the garage door leading into the house and just as he's about to press the button to lift the garage door, he panics when she sees Ghostface getting back up. Defending hisself, he picks up the bottles from the floor that were not smashed and begins throwing them at Ghostface, striking him in the stomach and the head. he runs out of bottles and he runs toward her. He ducks down, causing him to spiral over his and land on the stairs. Seeing the high window as his only exit, he tries to escape. After getting halfway through, he realizes he's stuck and tries to pull himself back in but his weight prevent him from pulling free. Ghostface gets back up and sees him struggle so he starts the garage window. It begins to squoosh him and while it rises, Tatum screams in pain as the window frame digs into his ribcage and begs to live. In seconds, he is brought to the top; he is killed instantly when her head is flattened and her neck is snapped. Ghostface admires his work before leaving. In the next scene, Sidney is shouting for Tatum. Ana suddenly appears at the front door and signals to Alyssa that she has killed his girlfriend. Later on, when Sidney is trying to escape Ghostface, who is now Alyssa after pretending to kill Ana, Sidney falls from the roof and lands on a speedboat at the back of the house where the garage is. She looks up after the fall to find Tatum's dead body hanging from the garage door, which she holds her hand over her mouth in disbelieve, water coming to her eyes, and continues to run. She also tries to blame Cici for Tatum's death later on when Sidney holds them both at gunpoint not knowing which one to trust. 'Scream 2' Tatum is briefly mentioned when Nicole recaps the victims in Woodsboro to Robbie and Jennifer. Jennifer still seems sore after her cousins death. ' 'Scream 3 Steven Stone antagonized Ghostface, who he thought was Dewey, by mentioning Tatum's death. He said to 'Dewey', "Maybe I'm just checking to make sure there's no killer in here waiting to off you like he did your little brother." ' '''Later after Sidney tried to track down Angelina Tyler, she stumbled onto the ''Stab 3 set and walks right out of the front door to the Macher house. She had many flashbacks. She looked in a certain direction outside of the Macher house and headed that way. It lead her right to the garage. There was a raised garage door stained with blood and an open refrigerator with beer bottles around. She remembered seeing Tatum dead years ago and it brings tears to her eyes. ' 'Scream 4 Tatum's death scene is referenced many times in the fourth installment. In one of the opening kills, Alice Randall tries to escape Ghostface using her garage door which links back to the fact that Jill and Charlie were trying to recreate the original movie deaths. In the alternate opening, she also shows similarities to Kirby Reed. Kirby's arm is slit (like Tatum's) and this is about the time she realizes that the killer wasn't a prankster, also like Tatum. This opening is only on the blu-ray American disc. ' '''Also, Tatum's death scene was briefly mentioned during the Stab-a-thon when Robbie and Charlie are introducing the ''Stab films. Charlie tells them to drink when they "close a refrigerator door and jump at a harmless animal", mirroring Tatum's situation in the garage when the cat scares her. As well as a blonde mannequin hanging from a faux garage door as a decoration when Gale comes to the party. ''' '''In a deleted scene, on the DVD/Blu-ray just moments after Olivia's death as the paramedics carry Olivia's corpse outside of the Morris house, Deputy Judy Hicks who has taken photographs of Olivia's dead corpse which supposedly had a pet door around her neck tells Dewey how strange that is to her. To him, he knows all to well what it means and it brought back 15 years of painful memories about his younger sister, Tatum, and how she was a victim of the original Woodsboro Murders. He goes on to say that the murders are not random but they are planned out to look like a remake of the original murders. This symbolizes a connection between both characters, Tatum and Olivia.